InuYasha Meets 'FanFiction'
by Stephanelly
Summary: I'm a nut. Mandy's a nut. No, wait, we're just high writers! XD Selfexplanitory, and a ONESHOT!


InuYasha Meets Fanfiction

Stephanelly yo foo and Itachilova101

(Oh, by the way, Stephanelly is Manga-lvr1)

Summary: I'm a nut. Mandy's a nut. No, wait, we're just high writers! XD

Disclaimer: Seeing as how I didn't get that paper in the mail saying, 'Congratulations! We chose you as a random fan to own InuYasha!', I technically don't own it. Hey, I can dream, can't I? Specially when it comes to Ban-chan... n.n

I: ... Me + InuYasha equals no own.

A/N: Hey everyone! IWe're insane! XD

InuYasha sat in Kagome's room, waiting for Kagome to get back from that 'school' place that she (for some reason) insisted on going to every three days.

'Feh, whiney wench, always wanting to come back to her world...' he thought as he sat on her bed. 'Of course, she had to be late too...'

Meanwhile, Kagome was stuck in detention for sleeping in class... Again... Hey! Battling demons can wear you out when you do it most of your time

'Too bad I can't use that as my excuse...' she thought with a sulky mood.

Sure Kagome, use that. I'll have fun watching your teachers put you in an institute for 'special' people... ... Crap, I'm getting off topic.

Anyway, InuYasha was sitting there when he noticed that the weird glowy box Kagome called a 'computer' was on. Wondering what in the seven holy Hells and high waters she used it for, he sat in the spinny chair (spinny spinny spinny...) and used the unrodentlike 'mouse' thingamabob.

He went into the icon-thingy that said, 'Internet Explorer' and went into it's favorites. There, he noticed some words that said, InuYasha".

Curious as to why his name was in there, he went and clickied the button-thing. He looked at the words and noticed that there wasn't only his name there! There was his, Kagome's, Shippou's, Miroku's, Sango's. Hell, there was even Myouga!

He didn't fail to notice his half-brother's name too. And a couple of the villians he had to face during his hunt for the Shikon-no-Tama.

He clicked on an Archive that said, "InuKag 4ever!" and looked at all the blue things that were called, "clinks"... Or was it, "links"? Nah, I think it's, "clinks".

Noticing that most of these stories seemed to be about himself and Kagome, he decided to see if there were any other kinds of stories. Clicking the so-called 'back' button (though he didn't seem to move any further backwards...), he found himself looking at more blue 'clinks'.

He clicked on one that said, "InuSess Lemony Goodness" and looked at all the... Kinky names. He just had to click on the one that said, "What REALLY happened to the Shikon-no-Tama". Well... It didn't go into a very nice place...

His eyes went wide in horror as he saw the _very_ descriptive... Deeds... Done between him and his brother. I think his face went white... "Oh god... This is scarier than any demon!!! DX"

He immediately exitted out of that story and went back to the things called, "C2's" and looked at more "Archives". He noticed one that said, "KagomeKouga Love!"

He yelled to the empty room, "I'll kill that scrawny wolf!" when he saw yet another lemon where the two did some things called a BJ...

... He fainted. Got back up though... Still, the widdle half-bweed fainted. Aww, poor puppy.

Trying to get the mental image out of his head, he clicked a C2 that was titled, "NarakuxKagome (LIMES!)".

"At least they're not those lemon things..." he told himself...

After reading two paragraphs, he made a mental note to avoid all citrus fruits altogether.

When Kagome (finally) came home and went to her room, there was InuYasha... On her bed... Foaming at the mouth...

"Uh, InuYasha? You okay?"

"Fruits... Are... Evil..."

"..." Kagome had no idea what to say...

Then, she noticed that her computer screen was on and had HER fanfiction C2 up. "Y-You read those limes I made?"

"..."

Kagome was so dead... So very dead...

* * *

A/N: Holy shit we're odd! XD

I: We did about a paragraph each, but sometimes couldn't help ourselves and did more...

S: So fuck off.

I: Steph doesn't mean that... n.n;

S: Okay, so I don't. Whatev. Enjoy our crack! I think we were high while writing this...

I: Close enough...


End file.
